Valentines Day
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Sasori and Deidara's first Valentines Day together. Their views, character death umm...SasoDei...R&R please x


**Deidara POV**

It's Valentines day today un. I got Sasori-Danna this really nice gold chain yeah, it's gonna' look really nice on him. I'm going to just give it to him as a present un, I doubt he'd appreciate it so much if he knew it was a valentine un, so I'll just say I didn't know what day it was. I'm waiting for him now though. He went out with Itachi-san to the village, he should be back soon un. I'm making my clay birds now though, to pass the time. My face is numb because I haven't stopped smiling since I got it him – the necklace I mean un. I really hope he'll like it. If he doesn't, I suppose I could – Great, Hidan wants me un. Going down the stairs the smile doesn't fade, I don't think it will un. Hidan tells me to go to the village for a few extra things, so I get ready and go. Hopefully I wont bump into Sasori Danna, if I do, then I'll give the surprise away, and I don't want that to happen un. I take the back roads just before you reach the village so I don't bump into him, turns out that was a mistake. I guess I was too blind to see or sense them, an ambush. I quickly take out some of my clay, and start retaliating, but I don't know how far its going to go. One of them looks really powerful. I'm scared, but I cant tell or let Sasori Danna know that un, even if he isn't here, he'll know I was scared, he knows everything un.

**Sasori POV**

Itachi and I walked back into the lair. We had the supplies, and the task was complete. Simple. The village was overcrowded, way overcrowded. Its that thing they call valentines day, it always strikes me as incredibly soppy and a waste of time. I make my way to our room, mine and the brats, and sit down on the bed. Deidara's side is messy as usual, but he's not there. I wonder where he is. I make a mental note to ask Hidan when I go back downstairs, but for now, I get out of Hiruko, and get changed into something more casual. Feeling more relaxed, I remember to ask Hidan about the brat, so I do. Apparently he went to the village just before we got back, which I found strange, we should have bumped into him. Itachi says he might have taken the back roads, but that would be stupid, anything could happen there. The brat wouldn't let it happen though, he wouldn't be that stupid. We sit down and have some tea, Tobi's being stupid again, he's been unconscious for a while – Hidan thinks he's in a coma, but Zetsu's convinced that he just has a concussion. My thoughts wander back to Deidara and the time. If he went just before we came back, and it was just to get a simple thing, there and back, then he should be back in about an hour tops. No need to worry.

**Deidara POV**

It hurt, way to much. One of them slashed my back from behind, and they were laughing. I wanted Sasori Danna, although he wouldn't be too happy if he saw me like this un. That's what kept me going, the fact that Danna would be pissed off if he knew I couldn't fend them off and fight for myself. One of them tries to take my clay, not that there's a lot left. Another one finds Danna's present. I forgot it was in my pocket, they better not take it. If they take it I'll kill them, they cant have it. But they get it anyway un. One of them kicks me to the ground, there's more than I thought. I try to get back up, but they kick me down again. I roll over to face one of them, throwing the last clay bomb I have in his face, I shout the trigger, and he screams. I named him no-face – seeing as he is now dead with his head blown off. Someone swears at me, and I turn to face them, they shove a kunai in my left eye, which was now visable. It hurt a lot, but my face was pretty numb from all the punches. I was pathetic and weak. I didn't deserve to be in the Akatsuki, my clay bombs weren't enough to ensure a place there. One of them draws out a long thick sword, and stabs it repeatedly in my stomach. I feel it going in. It's like an injection. They can numb your arm all they want, but you still feel it in your arm. My stomach was as numb as my face, but I still felt it. I screamed as they stuck their fingers down my hand mouths, choking them before cutting off their tonges, and stabbing them. I silently whispered a goodbye to them. Once again I had failed. Some time later, they stopped the torture and left, leaving me for dead. I remembered I still had Sasori Danna's Valentines day present in my pocket, that gave me a boost. I still had to give it him. I reached inside my pocket, allowing the tears to fall when I stood up. My pocket was empty, they took it, I knew that. I just forgot – again. I'm always forgetting un. I leaned on the wall for balance, then staggered back the way I came.

**Sasori's POV**

I'm getting worried. Deidara was due back a while ago. Everything seemed wrong. He took the backroads, why? If he didn't take the backroads, we would have seen him, so he took them. We know that for sure. Why was he late back? Maybe he got caught up. Yeah, no! I've been telling myself that for ages! He's not caught up! Somethings happened! I stand up suddenly, demanding we go and search for him, I don't think they understand. They're all bad-asses, they can do things, Itachi's sharingan – his murderous past, Zetsu's cannibal half, Hidan's immortality, Kisame's strength I guess, my … puppetness – immortality I guess, Deidara was a kid, using explosives. Fair enough, he was good at it, but it just i didn't seem right!/i There was a thud by the door, and Zetsu goes to answer it. I turn to face it, hoping it was the brat. I was right, it was the brat, barely alive, but the brat non-the-less. I run over to him, shaking him, asking him what happened. The others stare at me, I may be a puppet, but I can feel things, they don't understand. I earn a mumble for a reply, that helped. I pick him up, blood dripping onto my arms, he was drowning in it. He choked, coughing up some. That wasn't good. I laid him down on the couch, telling him to hold on. He mumbled something trying to talk, I stop him. He cant talk yet, its just mumbles, and waterfalls of blood. I cant understand him, but he wont stop. He's trying to tell me something, but I cant make it out. Hidan's gone to get more medical supplies. I wipe the blonde hair away from his face, his scope's gone, and his eye's bleeding viciously. I hold back a gasp. I'm his master, I'm the one he looks up to, the one he aims to be like, the one he wants to be as good as, if I show him any weakness, it cant be good. I wipe his eye with my finger, and kissed his forehead. He grabbed my arm urgently, but I just smile. Or I try to, whether I did it successfully I don't know, but I tried. I grab a near by cloth and press it down on his right hand, he fights back a yelp, and he squeezes my hand back, the pressure on the wound growing. His hand mouths were gone, I knew that, but it would help to stop the blood loss.

**Deidara's POV**

This wasn't supposed to happen! This was supposed to be the perfect Valentines day ever, and now its my death date! Danna tells me to hold on, but I cant. It hurts, and whenever I try to tell him I love him, he shushes me. I'm never going to get to tell him. I cant breathe, he yells at Kisame for being an asshole and not being faster, and I try to smile, but I end up choking. He stroked my eye, moved the blood away. I could feel it drying on my skin un, it didn't feel good. He kissed my forehead. I smiled. Without choking. I knew then, that he loved me. He might not ever get to say it, but I knew he loved me. It's getting harder to breathe, Kisame's come in with all the medical supplies they have. Konan's away, and no'one else can heal as fast or good as her, so I'm stuffed. Sasori Danna doesn't let go of my hand as Kisame dresses my wounds, disinfecting them. I bite my lip, the pains gone, I cant feel anything, apart from the dizziness in my head. I turn to Sasori Danna. Itachi comes in and tells him to leave. I don't want him to, and he doesn't want to. He protests, and in the end, Itachi has to drag him out. Danna had cracked un, I found this funny. He was always my rock, expressionless, stern, hard, always there, but he had never been like this. I could just about hear him screaming outside, banging on the door, although I couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything faded, and I suddenly felt warm and safe. I smiled. Sasori Danna didn't have to worry any more, I'm sure he'd find a better partner than me, although I'd miss our arguments. I'll miss him. I love him. I hope he knows.

**Sasori POV**

I bash the door wood on wood. Itachi threw me out the fucking sod! My partner was in there bleeding more than a friggin waterfall and I cant see him! He has to know I love him! I shout it, Itachi nor does anyone else seem to mind, I guess they always knew…I think. If not, well now they do. Everything goes quiet. I cant hear Kisame any more, talking to Dei-Dei. I shout at him to answer me when I ask what's going on. He opens the door, punches me, and walks away. Recovering faster than the speed of light, I bolt into the bedroom. Dei-Dei's blended in with the white sheets, his body colder than ice. He's gone, I scream, I yell, I punch, kick, hit, slam, throw, and destroy everything in the room. I scream at him, telling him to wake up. I calm down. I hold him in my arms, shaking him. I tell him to wake up again, stroking back his hair, expecting him to moan and turn over like he did when I wanted him to wake up in the morning. He wasn't going to this time. Not again, not ever. I feel a stab at my heart. I want to cry, but the tears don't come, I doubt they will. I'm crying inside though, I'm drowning in tears. I want Deidara back, and I want him back now. I kiss his cold lips, he doesn't stir. I smile, squeezing his hand, the one I was holding onto before. I feel the cloth still in his hand. I take it out, aiming it for the bin, however something stops me. The blood stain on the cloth – I smile. I actually smile. I turn back to Dei-Dei, give him a final kiss, before whispering those words he's been longing to hear.

"I love you too" Satisfied, I walk out, leaving the dead in peace. I uncurl my hand revealing the cloth inside. I smile again. I will protect this cloth with my life, andi swear, if and when I die, I'll have it with me. I walk into the bathroom, stripping off my shirt, and opening up my heart container. I get some sticky tape, sticking it to the lid, then putting the lid back on, followed by my shirt. That cloth wasn't just a cloth. It wasn't just a cloth with Dei-Dei's blood on it. It wasn't just a blood stained cloth. It was special

**Regular POV**

The blood stain on the cloth, was in the shape of a heart. Sasori had Deidara's heart for Valentines day. He was happy with that. Although he'd much rather have both Dei-Dei and his heart – but he won't be greedy. He'll just stick with the heart. His lover's heart. Deidara's heart.


End file.
